bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Mezo Shoji
|romaji = Shōji Mezō |alias = |birthday = February 25th |age = 15 (First Appearance, current) |gender = Male |height = 187 cm (6'2") |hair = White |eye = Black |bloodtype = B |quirk = Dupli-Arms |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |fighting style = Multi-Range |teams = Team Mineta |debut = Chapter 3 |debutanime = Episode 4 |voice = Masakazu Nishida |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Shōji Mezō}}, also known as the , is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Mezo is a tall, muscular young man with pale gray hair, swept forwards, that covers most of his face, bent downwards at almost a right angle over his eye. He has six arms, all attached to each other by a web of skin, which are very physically strong, and while his Quirk is not in use only the front two arms have hands, the rest ending in thin stumps. While less pronounced in the anime, he has a slightly elongated face, his eyes set more towards the sides, the majority of which, for some reason, he has always kept hidden by a blue mask, which covers him from just below his eyes to the base of his neck. He has never been seen without it on, as he doesn't appear when the other students are bathing in the hot springs, and he wears it with every outfit. To speak and eat, he simply grows a mouth on the end of one of his tentacles, although once, in the Forest Training Camp Arc, when his arm was injured, he has been seen speaking with his actual mouth. Although he has no discernable ears, he doesn't have to use his Quirk to hear. During school hours, he wears the regular male U.A. uniform, the only notable difference between his and the other students' being that his is sleeveless to make room for his six tentacles, and he wears a waistcoat rather than a blazer. He also doesn't wear the usual brown dress shoes, instead replacing them with a pair of thick-soled black espadrilles. His hero costume consists of a tight blue tank top, six white markings resembling eyes decorating it like a dice, connected at the top to a darker, more indigo-colored mask, its design the same as the one he usually wears. He has a belt with another, larger eye shape embedded into its center, this time yellow, below which he wears slightly baggy trousers to match his shirt, two darker lines running down the sides of his legs, and indigo boots. Personality Despite his frightening appearance, Mezo is a very friendly and gentle person who will work nicely with anyone. He is not the type to hold grudges, showing no ill will towards those that harm him unwillingly. Mezo is quite selfless and willing to risk his life for a friend. He can be empathetic and understanding, but still shows a sense of maturity and responsibility that prevents himself from acting under emotional impulses, even if he feels regretful about it. It is evident that he is very protective of his fellow classmates, especially if they are hurt or injured. Mezo claims to hold no desire for material needs, being fine with having few possessions of his own. This is a trait he has been carrying since childhood. Abilities Overall Abilities: While the extent of Mezo's abilities have yet to be shown, he was capable of earning 6th place in the Quirk Apprehension Test. Izuku Midoriya stated that the entire Bakugo Escort Squad (consisting of himself, Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Mezo) working together, have the potential to take on someone of All Might's caliber. Enhanced Strength: Mezo has shown to have great physical strength as he was able to exert as much as 540 kilos of force during the Quirk Apprehension Test. The strength he showed here indicates he has more than enough strength to crush a human‘s skull with just one of his many (possible) hands. He was able to carry both Tsuyu and Minoru on his back without any difficulty. He has shown to be strong enough to crush solid bone, as shown when he broke Pony Tsunotori's horns. Enhanced Speed: Mezo was able to intercept Himiko Toga, a fast villain who both Shota Aizawa and Izuku had trouble keeping up with, before she could reach an injured Izuku. He was also able to pull several classmates out of the way before Kurogiri had the time to warp them to different locations. Quirk |Fukuseiwan|lit. "Replication Arm"}}: Mezo's Quirk allows the tips of his tentacles to replicate parts of his body (ex. mouth, ears). Mezo can also use his tentacles to make duplicates of his body parts such as an extra arm and can use them as decoys. The duplicated parts are more efficient than the originals, as a result, Mezo is able to hear better, see through more angles at a time, and give him insane strength. He also uses these arms to talk most of the time through extra mouths rather than his primary mouth behind his mask. Super Moves * : Mezo manifests several arms at once, allowing him to unleash a barrage of blows to defend himself. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *While Mezo's face has not been officially unveiled in the series yet, a piece of concept art showcases what could possibly be Mezo's true face, featuring a wide mouth with a set of jagged teeth. The same concept artwork also implies that Mezo is capable of using his Quirk to replicate miniature versions of his head. *Mezo's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 11 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 6th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 10th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. **Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Mezo's name comes from . *Mezo likes takoyaki and squid ink pasta. *Horikoshi considers Mezo fun to draw due to his less human-like features. *Measuring at 187 centimeters, Mezo is the tallest student in his class. **He is also, ironically enough, the youngest of the class, with his birthday taking place in late February. He is younger than Tsuyu by thirteen days who is the second youngest student in Class 1-A. Quotes *(To his classmates, regarding Katsuki Bakugo's kidnapping) "I get it. Kirishima's pain over not being able to do anything... and Todoroki's regrets over having Bakugo snatched away before his eyes. I regret it all too. Still... this is no time to let our emotions get the better of us." Reference List Site Navigation pl: it:Mezo_Shoji Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Characters from Fukuoka Category:Mutants